Skull Queen
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Sequel to Black Magic. Asami is ready to head back to her world with newly gained allies, but she knows it's going not get any better for her when she gets there.
1. Chapter 1: Asami's Past

Hey everyone, StarJen here. Time for Part 2 of this story. So if you have not read Part 1: Black Magic, I suggest you go do so before reading the first chapter here. Now sit back and enjoy Part 2: Skull Queen.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Shao Kahn. Man had fallen in that time. The dead were buried and laid to rest, besides Sub-Zero. Asami had made sure that his body was in good shape. The bond between Asami and Smoke had grown more. The two, now a couple enjoyed the time that they spent, but Asami knew that it was irritating Sub-Zero who of course was still resident in her body and mind.

The night before their departure back to Asami's home world though, there was quite a bit of trouble in her mind as she was sleeping. Sub-Zero had explored her mind, viewing her dreams mostly. He was bored and dead, what else was he suppose to do in her mind? He heard a whimper and turned his head to see was Asami was dreaming.

There was Asami as a kid, maybe 4 or 5 years old. She was looking at a woman, she looked a bit like Asami, but with red hair and brown eyes. Her hair was to her waist and in a braid.

"Mommy," She said a little bit scared, "What's going on?"

"So that woman is her mother," Sub-Zero mumbled.

"There is a little bit of a problem Asami," Her mother said, "Stay here and hold onto these." She gave her daughter a deck of tarot cards.

"There is someone here that shouldn't be here," Asami stated. Her Mother smiles.

"At the age at you are to know that something like this is going on, is amazing." She stated, "I was never that skilled with my powers at the age that you are. You'll be great when it comes time for you to train." The woman kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves. Asami looks around the room and immediately knows where she is at.

"Grandpa's office," She says to herself, "Why is he not here? He's the boss and this is his room." She started to fiddle with the cards and eventually pulled them out of the deck.

"I can do what Mommy does. I can read the cards." There was a smile on the child's face as she shuffled the cards and sat on the floor. "I wonder what they say about what's going to happen here." She set the deck on the floor and drew a card. There was a look of shock in the kid's face once she saw what she drew.

"Oh no," She frowned and dropped the card to revealed that she drew tower. "Mommy said that this is one of the worst cards to get. She said I meant major change in a bad way." At that moment, she didn't want to be in the room alone. She ran out, hoping to find someone to comfort her. She didn't stop running until she got to a room where she heard fighting. She snuck a peek into the room. Asami saw her mother and next to her was another man. He had a tall frame. His hair black and yellow streaks that goes to about his shoulders. The business attire that he was wearing was torn in places. Sub-Zero couldn't see his face due to the fact that his back was to the entrance.

The two of them were facing a man that had a dark aura around him. His eyes were slited like a reptile's and his black hair was short and spiked. His fangs were showing as he was grinning at the two of them.

"So, Korient de Ramiel and his daughter in law Jen," She said, "The best that De Ramiel Incorporated could offer, and you can't stop me." Asami's mother stepped forward.

"I'm not done yet Draken," She said. Sub-Zero froze. That man was the person who caused Asami's life to be what it is. Anger rose in the cryomancer, but what he saw changed his mood. Her mother walked a few more steps and caused an explosion of energy. Asami had to cover her eyes for the light was blinding. When Asami opened her eyes she saw her mother fall to her knees before falling flat on her face. The kid was silent while she was in shock.

"Jen!" Korient yelled. He looked at Draken and saw that she didn't do much of anything to him. "You bastard!" He started to charge up with electricity. He fired a bolt that after about 30 seconds caused Draken's head to explode. The over charge of electric power though backfired on Draken and his head exploded too. Asami at this point screamed.

"MOMMY!" She yelled, "GRANDPA!" She then started crying. The memory fades away as Asami wakes up. There were tears in her eyes and had fallen down her cheeks. She looked at Smoke. He was still asleep. The necromancer get out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She locked the door and looked in the mirror. Asami grabs a tissue and when she looks back and sees Scorpion in the mirror. She turns around in shock.

"Scorpion," She said, "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering who was crying." He answered.

"Well as you can see it was me." Asami said back. "I had a memory come back to me. The death of my mother and grandfather." Scorpion said nothing as he left. "Kuai Liang, why are you mad?"

"I saw your dream," He told her in her mind. "I saw the man Draken."

"Calm down." She said, "I know you care, but cooler heads prevail. Hah! I made a pun!" There was a groan coming from Sub-Zero. "I take it that you didn't like it Kuai Liang."

"Just go back to be Asami," He said. Asami wiped the tears and cleaned up. She went back to the bedroom and saw that Smoke was now awake.

"Asami," Smoke said, "What's wrong?" Asami sat down in the bed and looked towards him.

"Just a bad memory," She responded. "Go back to sleep, you are going to be for quite a culture shock when we got back to my world tomorrow." Smoke looked at her for a moment before going back to sleep. Asami laid down on the bed. She let her thoughts roam free as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Ah such a good feeling to start a new story. I don't know when the next update might be. It's getting towards the end of the semester. I've got quite a few things to get done. University enrollment, a research paper, financial aid. I'll see what I can do ok?


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled in

Well, it's been a little while. I wish my home internet wasn't crap. I would be relaxing and would have posted videos. Oh well might as well write chapter 2 of Skull Queen instead then.

Oh I don't think I put this in the first chapter, but I don't own Mortal Kombat, but I do own Asami and most other OCs are owned by my friend Marlon.

* * *

The next day Asami, Smoke, and Scorpion teleported back to Asami's world. The two of them, were surprised to see that Asami had teleported them to the front of a business building.

"Asami," Smoke said, "You never told me you were in business."

"It's a bit different from most businesses Tomas," Asami, walking over with her crutches, opens the door and motions for them to enter. The two enter and see that it still looked like a business building. "The surprised is in the basement floors." She walked her way over to the elevator. She punched in a code in a key pad, and a few moments later the doors open and she got in. Smoke and Scorpion followed her as the elevator went down. When the doors opened, in view were training rooms. Smoke was amazed and Scorpion seemed to be a little impressed, though it was a little hard to tell with his mask on.

"You have training rooms?" Smoke asked.

"Yes," Asami had a big smile on her face as she walked out of the elevator. "When my grandfather made this company, he knew that normal beings would not understand what we are. The business end of this is really a cover for the fact that we build up some great fighters and people hire us for jobs. Usually killing ones. So I think that you two and Kuai Liang will do well here." Just then two men, both middle age looking, walked up to the trio.

"I'd like to introduce the two of you to Dr. Wolfwood" Asami points to the doctor. His long brown hair in a ponytail. His green eyes were staring straight at Asami, though he had to look down a bit since he was taller than her. "And Dr. Love." This man looked less like a doctor. He was dressed in a light blue button dress shirt and some black slacks. His hair was short and bleach blond.

"We'll deal with introductions later," Dr. Wolfwood said, "I want to know what the hell happened to your leg Asami?"

"Oh, it just got blown up!" She yelled in response, "A small bomb blew a big chunk of my leg off! It was very fucking painful! I got a metal leg and," She pulls up her pant leg to show what's left of Jax's work. "This is what's left. Jackson's going to have a field day making me a new leg." Just then a young person walks up.

"Jackson's going to have a field day makin-What the hell happened to your leg Lady Asami!?" The kid yelled. Asami face palms and sighs.

"Wait," Smoke turns his head to Asami, "LADY Asami?"

"Yeah," She sighed again, "Guess I forgot to mentioned that I'm the person in charge of this whole thing. I'm the CEO." Smoke was a bit surprised at this point. "Really I'm surprised they haven't asked why you are carrying Kuai Liang's body."

"Well," Dr. Wolfwood pauses before continuing, "I'm sure you've got a dead body there."

"Yeah fix him up so I can put his soul back." Asami says a little too casually, "Tomas, give Dr. Wolfwood his body." Smoke turned his head to her as if she was crazy.

"Why should I give him Kuai Liang's body?" He asked.

"Well he is a doctor." Asami answered, "Besides who else is going to fix him?" Smoke paused. He knew at this point, he had no choice. He knew Asami couldn't fix what killed Sub-Zero. The enenra sighed before handing his friend's body over to the doctor.

"Now before we let Jackson make me a nice new leg for me," The necromancer continues, "I need to help our other guest. Scorpion!" The wraith was just about to enter a training room when Asami called his name.

"What!?" He yelled back.

"Come on I've got a special place for you." She grinned as she made her way over to the elevator once more. "Tomas you can stay here and train if you want. I have someplace special I want to show Scorpion." There was a look of confusion on Smoke's face as the elevator closed. He looked over to the training room and realized that he was in for a rough ride.

When the elevator opened up a wave of intense heat rushed in. Asami and Scorpion walked out and the Shirai Ryu was surprised at the place. It looked like the Netherrealm, but redder and darker.

"What is this place?" He asked. Asami had a smirk on her face.

"My personal training ground," She answered, "Hell itself!" Scorpion face showed a bit of shock. He didn't think that the woman would be able to take what he could.

"You see Scorpion," She tosses the crutches into the elevator before the doors close, "I'm something special." Not long after a crown made of bone appears on her head. It looks like it grew from her skin, but no blood is coming from the holes. "I'm one of the mortal kings, well in my case queen. I'm the Skull Queen. The crown amplifies my necromancy power as well as drawing from the powers of hell, with a price mind you. This world works a bit differently from yours. I couldn't even get to use the powers of the crown while there." At this point it was hard to tell what wraith was thinking, but he looked a little amused.

"You'd be quite the challenge," Scorpion said. Asami chuckled a bit.

"Not the first time I've been told that." The necromancer's expression then turned to a serious one. "I have to admit, Scorpion, even with the powers I have, I might not be able to do it. If they've been dead for a while, I have to make new bodies. That is a long and complex process. Even when that is done the body can reject the soul. Your family and clan may not want to be brought back to life either. This will take years to get done." She turns her head to him Are you sure you want me to do this?" Scorpion turn his head to her.

"My family means a whole lot to me," He answered, "As does my clan."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Asami sighed, "I'm going to need to know your actual name then. I don't think your family will know your alias."

"You are correct," Scorpion paused, "My name is Hanzo. Hanzo Hasashi."

"Well then Hanzo, enjoy your stay here. You might find some nice hell spawns to fight. If you need to talk to someone, I am here and you will know if I need you for something." She teleported away, leaving Scorpion smirking at the events that just happened.

* * *

Sorry that took a bit. I've been busy with it being the end of the semester and me trying to get the stuff needed to transferring to a university from a community college so things go well. Plus life has just been a bit crappy. Wow I also realized it's almost been a month since I did chapter 1.

Anyway reviews are nice, even more so if they are helpful.


	3. Chapter 3: Cloud of Smoke

Man it has been a while. College and life has me so busy with things I had forgotten about this story. Sorry to those that were waiting. Hey it's time for a chapter with out Asami as the main focus. YAY!

* * *

Smoke saw Asami take Scorpion to a special training room for him. He wasn't sure what the place was, but if it was for Scorpion, he was thinking it was this world's Netherrealm. The former Lin Kuei, decided to look into the training rooms to see what they were about. He even considered doing some training, if there was one open. Most were full, but he found one with a woman in the room training by herself. Well, that's what he saw on a screen. Smoke entered the control room.

"Excuse me," He said to the person in the room, "Is there a chance I can have a spar with the woman in the room?" The man turned to look at Smoke. The look he was giving was that of confusion.

"You're a new guy and you want to spar with Amelia of all people?" He asked

"Uh yeah," Smoke replied.

"Ok then. Don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked." Smoke had a surprised look on his face after that statement. Was this Amelia that strong of a person? He thought about what she could be like.

"Hey there," Came a woman's voice, "Are you the guy who wanted a fight?" Smoke was knocked out of his thoughts and turned his head to see Amelia floating in the door way.

She was about average height for a woman. Her waist length brown hair was in a braid. Her attire consisted of a blue jacket with two emblems on the sleeves. One was of a thunder cloud the other one looked more like a family crest that had a lightning bolt on it. She also had a black tank top and dark blue sweat pants on. There was a red line going from the lower lid of her right eye all the way to her jaw. At this point Smoke was glad to have his mask on so it wasn't see that he was blushing of embarrassment.

"I know I'm good looking and all," She said with a smirk, "But I'm a married woman." Smoke blushed a little more.

"Oh no," He said, "I was just surprised. I'm actually with Asami." Amelia's smirk disappeared as it turned into a small surprise.

"Well that's surprising," She said, "I didn't think anyone would get her attention. Anyway, I'm Amelia Madara-Wolfstein and you are?"

"Tomas Vrbada," He replied, "Codename Smoke."

"Why the codename?"

"I was given that name because of my abilities."

"So I'm guessing you can make smoke."

"Not just making smoke." Smoke turned himself into smoke and teleported himself to the bottom of the training room, which was about 10 feet down.

"Ah you can become smoke." Her green eyes glow for a split second as Smoke turned back to normal. Amelia floated down to the ground with a smirk on her face. "Alright Smoke," She gets into a fighting stance, "Lets see what you got." Smoke got into his fighting stance as well. The two stood there for a while before Smoke threw a smoke grenade at Amelia. It never got to her feet because at about half way between the two of them the grenade split in two and exploded into smoke.

"What!?" Smoke yelled.

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention," She said. "I can control air. It does tie well into what ability I was born with." She shoots a lightning bolt at Smoke, who turns into smoke and teleports away from the bolt. "Electricity. The Madara family is a long line of electric masters. So…still want to have the spar Smokey?"

"Smokey!?" Smoke said enraged. He didn't like being called that. It was a nickname he got every time he was taunted by a fellow Lin Kuei. He turned invisible and quietly made his way over to Amelia. He struck her in the back of the neck to knock her out. When that happened, he got shocked as a reaction to that, causing both of them to be knocked out. The tech there freaked out a bit and called for them to be taken to the medical wing and take care of them.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Wolfwood, Jackson, and Asami were in the training room some time later.

"Doctor!" Asami yelled from the entrance. She had a new leg that was a quick fix made by Jackson on her. "Is there anyway you can tell me what the hell happened?" The doctor gave Asami a look to say that he was a bit annoyed.

"Well I'm sure your little boy toy got electrocuted by Amelia as he was knocking her out." He answered.

"Don't make me come down there and kick your ass!" She yelled back, "His name is Tomas!" Smoke started to stir a little and he opened his eyes.

"Ugh," He groaned, "That wasn't a good idea."

"Glad to see you are ok Tomas." Asami said. "I should have warned you about Amelia. Though I was sure she was going to be training with her husband."

"Shut up…" He groaned as he sat up.

"Nice to see your mouth is working." Asami states, "So Doc, is Kuai Liang's body fixed up?"

"Yeah it is," He responded, "You know which room he's in."

"Of course," Asami said with a smirk, "My revival room. I'll be working on bringing back our cryomancer friend. No one is to enter the room." She walked off after saying that.

"I'm guessing that necromancy is a delicate process." Smoke said.

"It's requires everything to be perfect," Jackson responded, "One mistake can cause irreversible damage."

"I would hate to have that happen to Asami."

"I wouldn't worry about her," Dr. Wolfwood said, picking Amelia up bridal style. "I'd worry more about Amelia's husband finding out you knocked her out very easily and coming to kick your ass."

"Oh come on!"

"He doesn't like seeing her knocked out," Jackson says, "But seeing her win a fight and working for it, he loves it."

"That's a bit…"

"Strange, I know." Dr. Wolfwood had left with Amelia at that point. Jackson took a good look at Smoke before leaving. Smoke stood there for a minute before leaving as well, going to the room where Asami was going to revive his friend and wait there for his return.

* * *

Wow I wish that didn't take forever to do, but I had not motivation to do this. Heck I'm in summer classes right now and the internet went out for a little bit during a storm so I went to finishing this up. This has got to be one of my longest chapters between the two stories. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

Well I'm here sitting around waiting for class to get started so I thought I might as well get started on chapter 4. Once again I don't own Mortal Kombat and look here is good reason #2 why this fic is an M rated one.

* * *

Asami had gotten to her room in almost record time. She took off her metal leg and placed it outside the room. She was holding on to a bar for support.

"Wait, Asami," Sub-Zero said confused, "Why did you take off that leg? You need to be able to walk around."

"Trust me Kuai Liang, with as much power as I'm going to produce, I'm going to shatter that leg if I kept it on." Asami answered.

"That doesn't bode well," He said as Asami's bone crown started to form and she started to stand up with out needing help to stand. There was a faint outline of a leg where her leg should have been. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. There was a rune on the door that she activated when she touched it.

"It doesn't so either Jackson needs to make a leg that can stand my power or we are going to have to find a leg and sew it on." She stated. "Well now that the rune is in place nothing can enter or leave the room, not even sound." She started to etch out a rune on the floor around the table where Sub-Zero's body was laying on. He was actually still in his clothes for some reason. It took her about a hour to get the complex design complete.

"Is something this complex needed Asami?" Sub-Zero asked.

"It is very necessary Kuai Liang." Asami answered, "Well need the rune to make a strong bond between you and I. If it wasn't it would be severed by a normal human and as you know not everyone we are dealing with is human. If I can make it as strong and I can possibly make it, they would be better off killing me or mind controlling me into severing it myself. You will not be bonded to me, you will be bonded to my life force. You will know if I got a paper cut or if I am sick. You won't get my injuries or get sick yourself from me, but you will know."

"That seems a bit extreme, Asami." Sub-Zero said, "Isn't there anything good enough that it doesn't bond with your life force."

"Well, I'm making sure you live. If the bond is weaker that can cause problems." She answered as she grabbed a knife and cut the palm of her left hand enough to get a steady stream of blood. She went around the circle letting the blood drip onto the circle. Once she was done with the blood she cleaned up and walked up to Sub-Zero's body.

"Are you ready Kuai Liang?" She asks. There was some silence as Sub-Zero thought about it.

"Yeah," He said after some thought. Asami nodded and closed her eyes. She started to speak in a language that Sub-Zero didn't comprehend. Her hands started to glow a light blue. She took a deep breath before placing one hand on top of another and then placed her hands on Sub-Zero's chest. She started to pump energy and life force into his body. The rune on the ground started to react and shrink as it also went into the cryomancer's body. Sparks of energy were flowing in the room with all the power being used. Even as the rune was fully in his body, Asami was still putting energy into Sub-Zero's body for about another minute before she stopped. She was breathing hard, but there was a smile on her face as well as any features that Sub-Zero was in her body was gone. The light blue streaks went back to red and both her eyes were red again.

"I can feel it." She breathed out, "He's alive. Hopefully, I did well on reviving him." Sub-Zero woke up a few minutes later.

"Ugh, Asami," He groaned out, "I hope you never have to do that again."

"I hope not either," She replied, "How are you feeling Kuai Liang?"

"Tired." Asami let out a chuckle.

"Can you move anything?" She noticed some twitching in Sub-Zero's hands has they were going back to his normal icy state. His breath was also getting cold as it was starting to become visible. The cryomancer formed a fist with his right hand. He was getting some feeling back in his arms.

"I can move my arms well," He says, "There is some feeling in my legs but not a whole lot."

"Give it time." She said turning around to clean up the mess the sparks of energy made. "You were brought back to life and the energy has to have time to flow in your body to get a fully functioned body. Though, the energy flow could cause an e-" Asami was interrupted by Sub-Zero turning her around and kissing her. The necromancer was surprised and first as coldness entered her mouth. As pushed up against her as he was, she could also feel that he was a bit hard around his crotch area. Asami shoved him away very quickly.

"Kuai Liang!" She yelled, "I know that the energy surge in your body gave you a raging erection, but you are not going to use me to relieve it! Either you let your body get a steady energy flow and it will go away or you go somewhere else to take care of that!" She was glaring at the cryomancer as she said that. Sub-Zero was a bit surprised that he was shoved away, until he realized that Asami was in love with Smoke. He knew he wasn't going to get relief that way.

Asami realized that if Sub-Zero didn't get out of the room he was going to try again. She walked over to the door and deactivated the rune on it. She opened the door and let the cryomancer leave. He didn't get far before he was spotted by Smoke.

"Kuai Liang," He heard his friend call out his name and he froze. Sub-Zero was glad that his back was to Smoke right now as he still had that erection. That saving grace didn't last when Smoke turned him around.

"Glad to have you back, my friend," He said before hugging him. The hug didn't last long because Smoke had noticed that his friend was a little hard. He put some space between the two of them and looked down to confirm what he thought he felt. "Mind telling me how you have this?"

"Asami said that when I was brought back that the energy flow was going to be uneven and could cause this little problem." Sub-Zero was blushing of embarrassing right now. "Please tell me you know where a bathroom is."

"I do actually," Smoke replied, "It's the room we are going to be staying in. It's actually Asami's room. Follow me." Smoke motioned for Sub-Zero to follow him and hoped they wouldn't run into anyone else.

* * *

Ah there we go. Chapter 4 is completed. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this one for a little bit, but I'm quite happy with what I wrote. For those who are waiting for things to pick up again. It will soon, just give it a few more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Hey guys with it being memorial day weekend and my internet isn't that great, I thought about getting chapter 5 started. I should mention that if you are reading this and the story is making no sense to you, you need to read Black Magic first. This is the sequel to Black Magic. I don't own Mortal Kombat. Yeah things are about to get more, interesting.

* * *

Sub-Zero and Smoke thankfully didn't run into anyone else on their way to Asami's room. It would have been a bit hard to explain what was going on with Sub-Zero with out implying that Asami was having some sort of relationship with him. That was definitely not the truth.

Her room. was on the top floor and when the duo opened the door, they found out that it was a huge room. There was a king sized bed next to the window. On the wall opposite of the bed was a huge 60 inch screen TV. There were 3 doors in the room, one was to a big closet. The second door was to the bathroom which had not only a shower, but a bath as well. The third door lead to a kitchen which had a dinner table and 4 chairs with it as well. So her room wasn't exactly a room it was more like an apartment.

"Wow," Sub-Zero said as he walked into the room, "Asami has it nice."

"Well she is the one in charge here," Smoke replied, closing the door behind him. "I'm not surprised that she would have something like this. So Kuai Liang, you still need to get rid of some tension?"

"Not really," Sub-Zero replied, "As Asami said the flow of power just needed to even out, and it did. I wouldn't mind a bath though." Smoke took a look into the bathroom to see that the tub was big enough for a few people to sit in it.

"Well we can share the tub and relax for a while in there," Smoke suggested already in the room, taking off his clothes. Sub-Zero shrugged before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and taking off his clothes. Smoke started filling the tub with water before both of them got in.

"We need to talk Kuai Liang," Smoke said.

"About what?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Asami" Sub-Zero froze and this time blushed a little.

"Tomas it was a simple mistake," He started explaining, "She said that the energy flow could cause that!"

"You were have a raging boner back there." Smoke points out.

"Yeah, I tried to get Asami to have sex with me," Sub-Zero said a bit disappointed.

"Well I'm glad that didn't happen," Smoke said.

"So am I."

"Life is going to get a bit awkward if both of us are living Asami's room with her."

"Yeah I know there were a few times the two of you wanted to do something," Sub-Zero stated, "But you both knew I was in Asami's body and stopped. Though, that apparently didn't stop her from pleasuring herself."

"Wait she was pleasuring herself?" Smoke asked giving Sub-Zero a confused and a little insulted look.

"It was weird because I could feel it when she reached orga-" At that point the door opened and there was Asami, with no clothes on. She blushed upon seeing the two. They were eying her, and she was eying both of them.

"This is very awkward," She said.

"Very," Smoke replied.

"So I'll just be going to bed then." Right as she turned around to leave that Sub-Zero froze the exit shut. "Kuai Liang!"

"Asami," He said, "We need to talk."

"Did you really need to freeze the door way to say that to me?" She asked.

"I wanted to get your attention."

"Better than being smoke grenaded by Tomas." Asami sighed. "Alright, I'll get us some drinks. We are probably going to need them." She then punched the ice hard enough to break the ice into chunks so she could get through. There was a click of a lock and a few minutes later Asami came back with some bottles of beer. She took off her metal leg before getting into the bath.

"Yeah that leg isn't water proof." She said as she opened a bottle and started to drink it. "Ok tell me. What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"The situation with the three of us." Smoke said, "It's going to really get awkward since we are both going to be sharing the space with you and you're dating me while you've got Kuai Liang here loving you too."

Asami took another swig of her beer before saying, "Yeah that is a problem, but nothing says I couldn't date both of you. Who would stop me? I'm not human so human laws don't exactly apply to me. Besides most humans don't even know I exist. They know of De Ramiel Inc, but they don't know I'm the actual CEO. They think it's Orion de Ramiel, my father. Sure he does missions for me, but he's the face needed for the humans." She finished up her beer before opening another one and start drinking it.

"Don't you think that we wouldn't like sharing you?" Sub-Zero said.

"From what I know, the two of you have been friends for years." Asami started to say. "Childhood friends even. If something like sharing a women would cause problems, then you two need to work things out better. Assassins or not you two know each other very well." She drank more of her beer to leave the two of them thinking. The two of them looked at each other, almost if to talk to each other telepathically. Asami paused on her drinking and moved it away from her. Both men looked back at Asami for a moment before looking back at each other and nodded.

Smoke moved his way over to Asami and leans in to kiss her. Asami puts the bottle down on the edge of the bath as she kissing Smoke. Sub-Zero sneaks around to get behind her. The cryomancer nudges her head to move over and kiss him. A little difficult to do, but they manage to do it. His kisses felt cold in comparison to Smoke's warm ones.

"Don't worry Asami," Smoke said, tracing her jaw line with a finger. "We're going to treat you very well." Sub-Zero pulled himself away from Asami to get some air.

"That right," Sub-Zero said after getting some air, "Just relax and let us please you." To Asami everything started to become a blur as all three of them were lost to a night of pleasure.

* * *

That's right guys this is actually a Smoke/Asami/Sub-Zero paring. This wasn't something I just came up with. This was something I planned to have happen since the early part of Black Magic. Though idea of how to make it happen was different. Hope you liked the surprise guys.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning Chaos

Yeah frequent internet outages. That's always fun…Anyway here is chapter 6 for you guys. I don't own Mortal Kombat. We've known this since the first story. FWI this is a sequel to Black Magic. I suggest reading that first before reading this story.

* * *

Asami woke the next morning in her bed. She didn't remember being there. Her mind really didn't remember much. It was fuzzy for some reason. She then noticed that there were two pairs of arms around her, one she instantly knew was Sub-Zero's because of how cold his arms were on her bare skin. She was very sure that the other pair of arms on her was Smoke's warm ones.

Asami turned her head to one side then the other to see the two of them sleeping. She knew that she had some sort of a good night with the two of them. There was a smile on her face as she liked this idea. The smile was still there even as she felt one of Smoke's hands went up and started to grope one of her breasts. She chuckled a bit before she flicked her fingers off of his forehead.

"Ow!" Smoke said rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah I knew you were awake," Asami said with a smirk, "Nice try Tomaah-ah-ah." Sub-Zero took the opportunity to start rubbing her crotch area with one of his cold hands underneath the sheets. That had stopped Asami right in her tracks. As Sub-Zero was teasing Asami, her phone rang. Seeing as how she was preoccupied at the moment, Smoke took the cell phone and went to the bathroom to hopefully put some walls between them and himself.

"Hello, Asami's a little busy right now," He said a little irritated as he could hear what was going on and was a bit turned on as a result. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes," It was Dr. Love, "Tell Asami that she has a meeting in 45 minutes." There was a loud moan that came from Asami that could be heard over the phone. "And that she better be ready." He hung up after saying that. Smoke stared at the phone for a moment before hanging it up. He saw Asami's metal leg sitting there right where she put it last night. He picked it up and walked out the door. He wasn't at all surprised that he was seeing. Asami was on top of Sub-Zero kissing him. Smoke was not only getting annoyed, but getting quite hard.

"Excuse me!" He yelled. This stopped the two of them. Both of them looked at Smoke.

"What's the problem Tomas?" She asked.

"You have a meeting in 45 minutes." Asami got off of Sub-Zero.

"Hand me my leg will you, Tomas." Smoke gave her the leg.

"I don't want to know how you are able to walk that well with that raging boner," She said as she put her leg on. "Just get rid of your boner," She stood up, "Both of you. I plan on brining to the meeting." She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. "And don't break anything!" She yelled. Asami sighed as she went to the bath to drain the water that was still there from last night. She chuckled a bit as she sat at the edge of the tub and felt something sticky. She got up and brought some it up to get a better look at it. It was white and definitely sticky.

"Looks like we had quite a good time." Asami said with a smirk as she filled the tub back up with clean water. She took her leg off again and got in the tub. "They better make the permanent leg waterproof and rustproof. I rather take a shower than a bath in this case."

She sat herself in the tub letting the water fill up to a certain amount before turning the water off. Asami then dunked her head under water to get her hair wet. When she brought her head back up, Asami grabbed a bottle of shampoo to wash her hair. As she lathered the shampoo on her hair, some grey smoke made it's way through the cracks the smoke of course formed together to make Smoke, who was still, hard as a rock. Asami was quite mad when she saw him.

"Tomas!" She yelled, "Get the fuck out of here!" Her eyes were glowing a bright red.

"Please Asami," He pleaded back, "I need to get rid of it."

"Then do it in the shower," Asami turned her head away as she continued to wash her hair. Smoke groaned and made his way over to the shower and turned the water on. Smoke though made sure that the curtain wasn't all the way closed. He was intent on making Asami watch him please himself. He did forgot one thing in this not well thought out and quite horny plan, her back was to him.

Asami dunked her head in the water to wash off the shampoo. When she came back up she was hearing a few groans from Smoke. She did her best to ignore it and grab the conditioner.

"If any of that hits the floor Tomas," She said as she put conditioner in her hair, "You're cleaning it up." She wasn't sure if Smoke heard that, but she didn't care. More sounds came out of the former Lin Kuei, and to say Asami wasn't turned on would be a lie. She just knew she didn't have the time to fool around, and really neither did Smoke. She dunked her head under the bath water again, and when she came up she heard Smoke's breathing and nothing else. She shrugged her shoulders and got out of the bath. Once dried off she drained the bath of the water and put her leg back on.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself Tomas," She said as she got out the door after unlocking it. There was a smell of food being cooked entering her nose. She went to the small kitchen to see Sub-Zero, fully clothed thankfully, making breakfast.

"I didn't know you cooked Kuai Liang?" She asked.

"It's something Tomas and I picked up on our travels," He answered. "It's needed to survive. It should be done soon."

"Alright then." She went back to her dresser and put on her outfit, a red tank top, black cargo pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves. She saw Smoke get out of the bathroom when she was done.

"Get dressed Tomas," Asami said, "The meeting is in 25 minutes." She grabs a breakfast biscuit from the plate that Sub-Zero had while walking out of the kitchen.

"I have to ask Asami," He said as he puts some clothes on, "That doesn't look exactly like something I would wear to a meeting."

"You have to remember my meetings are not business meetings per say," She explained, "Mines are meetings with those who hold the title of king, and are in some position of power. For example, Rumble, the Rumble King works for me and thus he has no power really. Most of mine those with the Dragon King Lawless. That guy has caused some problems to the Wolf Pack in the past, and quite frankly he pisses me off. He's the best ally DRI has in that sense." She takes a big bite out of the biscuit after saying all of that.

"So why do we need to go?" Sub-Zero asks.

"Because," Asami swallows her food, "Secrets are not things we tend to keep well. Also fights tend to break out between his people and my people. Usually he gets into ones with Maxi. They've had fights over Amelia, Maxi's wife, and now they just hate each other. I think one or two of the fights Lawless has gotten into here was with Amelia. It's not fun seeing the place get trashed almost every time he comes here. Maybe you two, along with Scorpion, can do some crowd control. You can't kill them. Those are a golden rule between the two sides. If you do, you will be put through hell, literally. Now, if you don't mind me, I need to talk to Scorpion. Dr. Love will be here in about 10 minutes. He does that to make sure I'm actually ready. Tell him I went to go see Scorpion." She shoves the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and teleports to Hell. The specter is sitting on a rock meditating.

"Hanzo," She says to him. Scorpion opens his eyes.

"Asami," He says to her.

"I have something I would like you to do for me."

"What is it?" He sounded a little annoyed at the thought.

"I've got a chaotic meeting in about 15 minutes and I need you to be there. Fights tend to break out at these meetings. While crowd control would be nice, you do have my permission to fight them if threatened. Do not kill anyone though. There will be punishment for that, and I can assure you that there is one I can come up with for you."

"Fine." He answered.

"Good be on at least somewhat good behavior." She said with a smile and she grabbed his shoulder, "Now let us be off." She teleported away to a meeting that she hoped would stay civil.

* * *

There we go chapter 6 is finished. Hope you guys loved the fan service. You probably won't get more for a while since it's serious time. Ugh this took too long. I had to get into the right mood to actually write this. See you guys next time.


End file.
